A Love Shared
by Final Spell
Summary: What if what happend at the spring in Macalania Woods had been more than a mere kiss? How can Yuna have a baby with no one knowing and Tidus gone? Ti/Yu Lu/Wa Ri/?? Please r&r *I finally updated YAY!*
1. Remembering

Author's Note: This is my first FF10 fanfic so please be kind. Oh, and Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Characters in this story, Squaresoft does, lucky them. Please R/R. Thanks. And the stuff written in between the *~~~~* are memories.  
Chapter 1- Remembering  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Tidus said, his voice full of concern.  
  
"Well, um. lets get away from the others for a bit."  
  
Tidus knew that this was important, he saw it her eyes, there was something she wasn't telling him.  
  
"Hey, um, well be right back ok?" Tidus told Wakka as he and Yuna walked behind large rocks.  
  
In response, Wakka says "Alright, but hurry up brudda."  
  
Once Yuna and Tidus were alone, Yuna hugged Tidus with force to show that she was worried.  
  
"Yuna, what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't think I can go on,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This, I mean, we just killed Lady Yunalesca. How is Spira ever going accept us now? How will we defeat Sin?"  
  
"There was always a way, now we will find another."  
  
"How do you always know what to say? But you know, there's something I need to tell you, I don't think you will like it though."  
  
"What, what is it Yuna?"  
  
"Well, you remember what happened at the lake?"  
  
"How could I forget? It was the best night of my life."  
  
"Well you know we didn't use any protection, and . "Yuna, are you saying that you're."  
  
Before he could even finish the sentence she responded the answer.  
  
"Yes Tidus, I am."  
  
Tidus was dumbfounded with words; he was the happiest man in Spira. He locked Yuna in a long passionate kiss, which was only broken to breathe.  
  
"Yuna this is the best news in my whole life."  
  
" How could you say such a thing?!? How could I bear a child in these conditions? What would the People of Spira think of me? What if some thing happened to one of us? How could I deal with all this? I just can't take it."  
  
"So many questions, do you have any more?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do! I mean how long will it take us to find Sin and defeat it? When we think of a plan, will it work? How long will it take us to figure those plans out? There's so little time that I think that won't make it, you know?"  
  
" Yuna stop worrying, take time to relax, breath,"  
  
"But."  
  
"Yuna, Don't worry yourself over unneeded questions, worry about them when you need to ok?"  
  
" What if some thing happens."  
  
"Remember Yuna, just whistle and I'll come running, ok."  
  
By now Yuna was crying, her face was engulfed with tears as she desperately looked at Tidus. He saw her face and kissed her soft, sweet lips. She tried to look for words but none came, only more silent tears. Those tears took the life from Tidus, he hated to see her cry, it killed him to see those tears touch her soft cheeks. At last Yuna found words to say.  
  
"Why do kiss me when I cry?"  
  
"Because, Yuna, I hate to see you cry."  
  
"Can you promise me something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Don't tell them anything, not yet ok?"  
  
"I promise, let's go back."  
  
"Alright"  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Yuna remembered that day very well. Three months ago, two months before he disappeared. She had told him the outcome of what happened at Lake Macalania, what they shared. She was thinking about those wonderful thoughts in her little room. She, Lulu, and Rikku shared one house, Wakka had his own little house, and Kimahri was leaving to Mt. Gagazet in the morning. She was happy for Lulu and Wakka who were getting married in six months. They had realized the love they shared when the pilgramage was over and they confessed their love for each other only months ago. For one, she and Rikku were the ones alone. They only had each other, and as family, Yuna wanted to share her secret but she didn't know if she would be mad or be disappointed in her. No one knew that she was carrying a baby of Tidus. She loved him they all knew. She said it on the air ship, everyone had heard. She needed to tell someone, she couldn't stand her secret anymore. She would burst if she didn't tell someone soon. She wanted whole Spira to know what she had in her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Yuna!" The voice said, she recognized it as Lulu. She always interrupted her thoughts in the morning.  
  
"Yuna! Come down, breakfast is ready!" She said in her tone of voice that Yuna heard every morning.  
  
"Coming Lulu!" she said in response.  
  
Yuna slipped on her large coat that she sometimes wore, she knew that she would be needing it soon. She didn't want to look suspicious when all of a sudden, one day, she started to wear this coat that came out of nowhere. She wouldn't want to surprise anyone. She knew it was very warm on Besaid, Lulu, Rikku or Wakka would soon find out. Maybe even Kimahri knew, she knew he saw them at the lake, but left before the kiss got out of hand. Maybe he knew. Well it was time to go downstairs to eat. She herself was feeling hungry. As Yuna walked down the stairs, Rikku was there wide-eyed and ready for anything, always perky as usual.  
  
"Hey Yunie!! What took you so long?" She said, her voice full of energy.  
  
"Nothing really, I was just.remembering." Replied Yuna.  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"Nothing of your concern."  
  
"C'mon Yunie, tell."  
  
"Hurry up and eat breakfast, its getting cold!!" Lulu said from the kitchen, annoyed by the twos bickering.  
  
Yuna was glad Lulu had interrupted. She would have kissed her at that precise moment. She and Rikku walked to the kitchen together and saw that their food actually was getting cold.  
  
"Jeez Yuna, what took you so long?" Lulu asked Yuna, concern in her eyes.  
  
"As I said, I was remembering. That's all you need to know, call it daydreaming if you want ok?" Yuna replied with a hint of attitude in her voice.  
  
And Rikku always butting in said, "Touchy, touchy."  
  
"Can we please just eat?" Lulu said, acting as the peacemaker.  
  
"Alright, I'm starving!!" Yuna said eying the food.  
  
Just as the girls sat down to eat and have a peaceful breakfast with some chatting on the side, Wakka ran into the kitchen breathless.  
  
"Fiend.huge.at.Crusader's.hut.big.need.your.help." Wakka said breathlessly.  
  
"Oh yeah," Lulu said sarcastically, "Damn fiends always ruining breakfast!"  
  
Yuna, Rikku and Wakka laughed at this comment, it was the first time a fiend ever ruined breakfast. But either way, the gang rushed off to save the crusaders butts once again. By the time they reached the hut, the fiend had defeated half the Crusaders there. Wakka had not lied when he said the fiend was large. It was about the size of the hut itself. Fiends that size were very rare. Not so many people died in Spira, ever since Sin was killed.  
  
"Wakka, what took you so long, ya?" A young Crusader asked.  
  
"Forget that! Lets take this beast down!!"  
  
The fight went on, with Wakka, and his Blitz Ball, Lulu and her Moogle, Rikku and her Claws, and Yuna and her Guns. (A/N: yes, I know, if I gave Yuna her X-2 weapons, why not Rikku too? Well I like Rikku's old weapons.) Wakka started the fight out, he shot the fiend a Dark Buster to slow him down, then Lulu came in with her Bio spell, Rikku next, threw a grenade at the fiend, and Yuna, last but not least, gave the fiend it's last shot. But before the fiend was defeated, it hit Yuna with all it had left. It knocked her out cold. Wakka, Rikku, and Lulu smiled proudly, knowing how easy it was to defeat, not noticing the unconscious Yuna on the floor.  
  
"Good job guys," Wakka said proudly as he laid a soft kiss on Lulu's lips. "Hey Yuna, what." Wakka stopped talking as soon as he saw Yuna unconscious on the floor.  
  
With a worried look on Rikku's face she said" Wakka get to our Hut, NOW!!!"  
  
"Good idea" Wakka said in a rush as he carried to her home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reading, please review, and to those who don't, be like that then.  
  
And Thanks Final Spirit for your help. 


	2. Secrets

Author's Note: Thanks everyone who reviewed. And just to tell you, I have about seven chapters already planned. There is gonna be more, but that's all I have planned. Please keep R/R. Thanks.  
Chapter 2- Secrets  
  
Yuna felt herself becoming sleepy. She didn't want to sleep. She wanted to stay awake. That way she could keep her baby safe. The drowsiness kept nagging at her. She worried about her baby, it was the only thing she had of him.  
  
"No, I can't let anything happen to my."  
  
"Yunie! Wake up! Oh, nothing's working Lulu, what do we do?" Rikku kept saying.  
  
" Rikku, do you still have some potions left?" Her head kept pounding, she wanted to sleep but couldn't.  
  
"Good idea," She heard some ruffling and then heard what came next. "Here, c'mon, drink up Yunie,"  
  
Yuna felt something going down her throat, it itched a little but the temptation of sleep wore off. Soon she awoke with familiar faces looking at her. She wondered what was wrong.  
  
"What happened?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Well, we just defeated a big fiend when we turn around then your there, unconscious on the floor." Wakka replied, with a worried tone in his voice.  
  
" I think I'm ok.oh my head, I take it back. My head hurts like hell."  
  
"Yuna, I think you should get some rest."  
  
"NO WAY!! I am not sleeping again. I think that maybe we should just eat, I'm starving."  
  
"How could you be hungry at a time like this? Look at your head, it's bleeding." Lulu said surprised, thinking how anyone could be hungry at a time like this.  
  
"Hey, we did miss breakfast, and I'll just heal myself, there's no need to worry, here, this'll make me fell better." Yuna put her hands over her head and concentrated her energy, and before anyone had time to say anything, Yuna had healed herself and was starving.  
  
" Ok, done. Let's eat!!" Yuna got up and walked to the kitchen. Everyone had no choice but to follow her. They gave her a few minuets alone in the kitchen, and they talked about how Yuna was acting really funny. They cut the conversation and made their way to the kitchen. As they got there, they saw the most incredible thing. Yuna had started making a sandwich, but not an ordinary sandwich, a sandwich with: tomatoes, ham, salami, 4 kinds of cheese, pickles, lettuce, onions, and to top it off, ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, and BBQ sauce. They froze the second that they saw what she was eating. She took a bite and turned around to see them all looking at her.  
  
"What? I said I was hungry." Yuna said as her defense.  
  
"Yuna are you sure you're ok?" Rikku asked with a worried look.  
  
Yuna took another bite and replied, "I thiad dat I'm fine."  
  
Lulu looked at her and laughed." Yuna, your eating like a pregnant woman."  
  
As Lulu said that, Yuna gained a look of horror in her eyes, she dropped the sandwich and ran out of the room. She ran upstairs and locked her door with everyone's eyes on her.  
  
"What did I say that was so bad?" Lulu asked confused.  
  
No one responded to this question, as no one had an answer to it. And then Rikku broke the silence.  
  
"I'll go talk to her, you guys wait here."  
  
Rikku walked up the stairs to Yuna's room. *Knock Knock* No answer, she tried again. Still no answer, so she opened the door and found Yuna sitting in her chair with her face stuffed in the pillow.  
  
" Yunie what's wrong? What happened?" Rikku asked, very concerned.  
  
"Rikku, I can't tell you, you wouldn't understand." Yuna said.  
  
"Why Yunie? Don't you trust me? I'm family remember."  
  
"Rikku! You WON"T understand! You'd just go and tell Uncle Cid!"  
  
"No I won't Yuna!"  
  
"He'd probably kill me if he knew, then he would kill him. Rikku I can't tell you."  
  
"Yuna him who? And would you just spit it out! You know I'm gonna find out!"  
  
"Please, Rikku" And she burst out in tears again.  
  
"Yuna, you know, you can trust me anytime. I'm family, please tell me."  
  
"You have to promise to not tell any one."  
  
"Yuna, I promise."  
  
"Ok, well the thing is that, well. you know when Lulu said that I eat like I was pregnant, well."  
  
"Yuna, you're.you're pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, Rikku I am. I'm gonna have a baby."  
  
"Oh my gosh, Yunie! Who the hell did this to you!?! Who the fuck did this to you!?! I'm gonna kill them! I swear to you."  
  
"STOP!! That's what I meant! You wouldn't understand! I told you! But you promised!"  
  
"Yuna who's the father?"  
  
"I can't tell you that, Rikku."  
  
Rikku went to her and hugged her for comfort. She brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
"Yuna, did some guy just. did some one hurt you?"  
  
"No! This child comes from love! And I won't tell you who the father is!"  
  
"It's Tidus isn't it?"  
  
Yuna looked at her in amazement. 'How did she know?' Yuna thought. She thought she would at least not find out about that.  
  
"Rikku, how did you know?"  
  
"So it is him, why didn't you say anything to me, about this or anything else?" "Look at how you reacted, that is what I expected, you yelled at me. I didn't want that. Please, don't tell them. I wasn't even supposed to tell you, I promised him, and because of you, I broke my promise. Swear to me that you won't tell them!"  
  
"Yuna."  
  
"Swear to me Rikku!"  
  
"Yunie, I swear."  
  
"Thank you Rikku."  
  
Rikku hugged Yuna while she cried in her arms. They stayed like that, for a while. Yuna fell asleep in the chair. Rikku carefully got up, to not wake Yuna. She got some blankets and a pillow from the closet, and wrapped Yuna in the blankets. She went downstairs to find Lulu and Wakka talking and sitting on the couch. Lulu looked up to find Rikku staring at them.  
  
"Rikku what took you so long? We were worried that something happened." Lulu asked Rikku.  
  
"Look, just don't ask Yuna about it. And I can't tell you, I promised. Sorry." Rikku told her all she could.  
  
"Look Lu, I'm gonna go back home alright, ya wanna come?" Wakka asked Lulu.  
  
"Alright, see you Rikku, well talk about this in the morning." Wakka and Lulu said their good byes and left Rikku alone with her thoughts.  
  
"We won't talk about this in the morning, I can't." Rikku said out loud. She then walked to her room and slept in late the next day. 


	3. The Farplane

Author's Note: Okay, I've finally got the story down, so please review when you're done reading my story, Thanks!!! And if you wanna read another good story while waiting for me to update, you should read "Love of an Angel" by Final Spirit. Hopefully I'll be updating every few days.  
  
Chapter 3- The Farplane  
  
"Yuna, I never meant to make you cry, I never, ever wanted this for you. I promise to you and myself that I will find a way to get back to you." Tidus said, talking to himself again.  
  
He missed Yuna very much. It hurt him deeply to see her cry at night, crying for him. All he wanted to do was hold her close those nights, hug her, and tell her how much he loved her. But he couldn't do that, he was stuck in the Farplane. The Farplane was a grand place, a happy place for those lost souls, they could finally be happy. Tidus was miserable. All he wanted to do was go back. He wanted to see Yuna. He was lucky that he could at least see her through the river. The river in the Farplane was no ordinary river, in it you could see what ever you desired. And Tidus wanted to see Yuna, so, at least he got a chance to see her whenever he could. His thoughts were interrupted when a large hand came upon his shoulder.  
  
"You miss her a lot, don't ya kid?" the man who he once hated said.  
  
"Yeah, I do dad," Tidus said facing his father.  
  
"Listen, me, Auron and Braska think that there's a way to get you back there."  
  
"Really? Tell me, please!"  
  
"Well, we decided to tell ya together, so, you're gonna have't wait."  
  
"Alright but, when, when am I gonna get to go back?"  
  
"Soon, son, very soon,"  
  
"Thanks Dad!" Tidus threw his arms around his father's neck and hugged the hell out of him.  
  
"You're killing me!"  
  
"You're dead already! But thanks! Hey when am I gonna get know about these plans?"  
  
"About .... now!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Auron and Braska were approaching them. They walked a slow yet steady pace.  
  
"Hey guys! Um what's this about a plan to get me back to Spira?" Tidus said.  
  
"So you told, can't you wait for anything Jecht?"  
  
"Sorry Auron, but I couldn't stand it, he looked so...,.so depressed when he was looking at her."  
  
"Don not worry Jecht, we all got here, and so, that is what matters. Now who is going to tell him the plan?" Braska said.  
  
"How about we all do it?"  
  
"Alright Jecht, I'll start." Auron looked toward Tidus and began to explain this mysterious plan." Well, you know when summoners send the dead to the Farplane, well what if we send some one from the Farplane to Spira."  
  
"Many people have tried it, not one person has been successful. And we believe that the reason for that is because they were dead. Well its kinda hard to explain but, well, your different. Your part dream, you became more than that when you touched Sin, me. That's why you came here."  
  
"But maybe since your different, it will work for you. That's why we need to try."  
  
Realization hit Tidus. He could go back to Yuna, there was a way. The only other time he felt half as happy as he did now, when he was in the Farplane, was when his father and him had finally gone on good terms. But that time didn't even come close.  
  
"When? When can I go back?" He said with such eagerness in his voice.  
  
"Easy boy, it ain't that easy, we don't know where your gonna end up when we do it."  
  
"I don't care! Even if I end up in the middle of the sea for all I care! I just wanna go back."  
  
"Well, we can do it right now if you want to,"  
  
"Really Sir Braska?"  
  
"Yes boy, but we must hurry, no one can find out what we are doing. So, lets begin shall we?"  
  
"Wait! Hey dad, could I have a private word with you?"  
  
"Sure, um ya heard the kid, we'll be right back."  
  
With that, Tidus and Jecht disappeared in the forest that was next to the river.  
  
"What did you want boy?"  
  
"Um...its kinda hard to say...."  
  
"Spit it out already!"  
  
"Your gonna be a grandfather!"  
  
"What! Can you repeat that?"  
  
"I said that your gonna be a grandfather,"  
  
"Wow, this is...surprising. When did this happen? Who?"  
  
"Yuna, Of course! Well, we were on the pilgrimage, at Lake Macalania. Auron knows exactly where. Ask him, "  
  
"He knew?"  
  
"No, I meant ask him to show you were it is, you know, at the river."  
  
"Oh, well, "  
  
"Could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Could ya tell Braska and Auron, I really don't fell up to it."  
  
"No problem but lets get back they'll come looking for us."  
  
They walked back both with smiles on their faces. Auron and Braska stared a little when they came into view.  
  
"Well, lets get this thing going." Auron said.  
  
Braska stated his dance and everyone fell in silence. It was a while before he stopped. But once he did, Tidus looked down at his hands and saw them the same way that they were at the ship, the were transparent. Jecht broke the silence and told Tidus something that only they would understand.  
  
"The three of you come and visit okay?"  
  
"Alright, tell them."  
  
The last thing Tidus saw before he blacked out was Jecht leaning over to Braska and whispering some thing in his ear. Braska gave a horrified look and then fainted. 'Why did he have to tell him now?' Tidus thought. And then he blacked out. 


	4. Coming Back

Author's Note: Hey, I'm so sorry for taking such a long time in posting. I've been writing a lot of other stories. Sorry if I took so long. And I know how long it took. Well, here it is, Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 4- Coming Back  
  
Tidus woke up in an unknown place. It was very cold and he was shivering. He opened his eyes to fin a vast wonderland of snow. He knew exactly where he was. There was only one place in Spira where it snowed. Mt. Gagazet. Tidus walked around for a few hours until he was too exhausted to keep going. He sat down on a large rock. He closed his eyes for a bit, but opened them when he felt a sharp object being pocked into his back.  
  
"Who dare roam Mt. Gagazet?" A deep low voice asked.  
  
Instantaneously, Tidus knew who it was. That voice always told him the logic of things in small word during the pilgrimage.  
  
"Kimarhi? Is that you?" Tidus said as he slowly turned around. But the sharp object kept him in place.  
  
"Who asks?" The large blue Ronso said.  
  
"It's me, Tidus. I came back." As he said that, the spear piercing his back retrieved.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Why what?" Tidus asked in return.  
  
"Why did Tidus come back? Yuna sad when he leave. Now she sad he come back." Kimarhi said.  
  
"No, no. I came back to make her happy. I came back for other reasons too, but I want to make her happy. But I'm kinda lost. Do you think you can help me get to her?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Kimarhi help as much as he can. But you must make Yuna happy." Kimarhi said.  
  
"I promise. I just need to get to her."  
  
"Then I will help." Kimarhi said. "Follow me."  
  
Kimarhi started a toward a path that led somewhere. Tidus followed him. After a few hours of walking, they reached a village. The blue Ronso led him to a large ship. He quickly recognized it as the airship. (A/N: name? Does it even have a name?) Tidus walked over to Kimarhi.  
  
"Cid's here?" He asked.  
  
"He came, bringing supplies. Now you go with him to Besaid." He said giving him a little push.  
  
Out of nowhere, Cid was approaching them. Very slowly. He finally reached them, but all the while staring at Tidus.  
  
"How the hell did you get back here?" He asked.  
  
"It's really complicated. But let's just say that I got here with some help."  
  
"At least you're here. Not get your ass on that airship and get ready to go to Besaid, our next stop." He said and began pulling Tidus toward the ship. He yelled back over his shoulder, "Thanks for finding him! My niece will thank you a lot."  
  
Tidus and Cid boarded the ship. Cid barked out some orders and soon the ship was on its way. Tidus was lead towards a room that seemed more like a tiny house. He stayed there a long time, until he decided to come out. He walked all over the ship. He looked at all the places that he remembered from the old journey. He remembered all the places and events. He kept on walking, until he was knocked over. The ship began to rock back and forth. Tidus staggered toward the main deck where he saw Cid.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"It's one of the engines. It's gone. Where lucky if we get a safe landing." He said. He disappeared after that.  
  
The ship had a very rocky landing, as it landed on a great green pasture. Many of the crewmembers ran to the source of the problem. Tidus followed them. They reached the engines and he saw Cid there. He walked over to him and saw the damage.  
  
"Sorry buddy, this is going to take at least a week to fix." He said.  
  
"As long as I eventually get there, I'll be happy." Tidus said. "This is the Great Plains, right?"  
  
"You fell free to roam around." Cid said.  
  
"Nah, it's all right, too many memories to remember." Tidus said and retired to his room.  
  
Just as Cid had predicted, the engine was fixed in a week. Once they set to the sky again, Tidus asked how long it would take them to get to Besaid.  
  
"About a day. That is without any more stops." Cid informed him.  
  
The next twenty-four hours were spent sleeping, for Tidus at least. He soon saw that they were approaching a small island. He could easily recognize it as Besaid. He fixed himself up as best as possible. Then ran towards the main deck with Cid.  
  
"Excited?" he asked.  
  
"You could never know."  
  
"Well, get ready to land." He ordered a command to Brother, telling him to land the large ship. "Get ready to see her." He said towards Tidus.  
  
And get ready he did.  
  
A/N: This chapter is really crappy. I know. I read it. And it's really short. But please read and review. And I think I'm going to cut the story short. I really want to finish it, with everything I had planned. But time isn't on my side. And neither is my brother, who owns the computer. I hope you all like it. 


End file.
